The night of the curse of robo-pups killer snow-pup!
okay bassically everest is being chased by a snow pup (which looks like her for somereason idk why?) so jake calls the paw patrol for help and so they go to the rescue what dangers will await them? join them in: the night of the curse of the robo-pups killer snow-pup! previous episode: pups meet scooby doo! next episode: the curse of the mad doctor!! (note: no one gets hurt in this story no human or pup) characters #everest #jake #the evil snow-pup-bot #ricochet #skye #chase #marshall #rubble #zuma #rocky #sagwa #trixie #crow # part one: the clift it was a nice day on jakes mountian and everest and jake were snow boarding everest: im gonna beat you!! jake: nu-uh! (hits a snowdrift and is swent flying into a human snowball) jake: whoah-whoa-whooooaaaah! (rolls down the mountain) jake heads for the clift everest: jake!! hang on!! (boards down after him) jake grabs a branch when he goes over the edge everest grabs his sleeve when she arrives but tehy both fall everest and jake: aaaaaaah!!!! (they old each other) everest: jake i have somethnig to tell you!!! jake: what!!! everest: i broke your special ming vase im sorry!!!!! jake: whyyyyyyy??!!?!?!?!?! they land in a snowdrift everest digs herself out: jake? (digs him out) jakes head pops out jake: what happened? everest: we fell off that clift jake: oh ok! everest licks him and he scratches her head jake: so know what we cant get back up there that easily everest: i know....its an enourmous clift.... jake: maybe we can walk to adventure bay? everest: ok lets go! (they start walking) meanwhile skiers on the slope check on them from above and dont see them because they are so high up a young teenage girl looking about 16 runs up: whats going on? skier: jake and everest just fell down this clift girl: oh my.... (the ledge starts to collapse and the girl falls in and the skiers run back) the girl: shrieeeeek!!!!! (she lands in the snow drift) jake turns around and sees her: whoah everest we got a visitor the girls hands stick outta the pile everest pulls her out and they land by jakes feet girl: oww what happened? (dizzy) everest: you ok you took a bad fall.... girl: who are you? where am i? everest: im everest! jake: and you feel down that clift? girl: i dont remember doing that? jake: um....you okay lady? girl: i-i dont know i feel strange and i have a headache... everest: maybe you lost your memory? girl: thats ridiculous i remember my name! jake: what is it? girl: um ashley! jake: think of seomthing else ashley thinks: i-i cant rememeber..... (crys a bit) everest: dont worry miss we will help you remember.... ashley: o-okay...(stops crying) they start trudging through the snow they walk ten miles everest: im tired.... ashley: me too.... jake: well there is a cave im sure we can find shelter there they all go inside and make a place on the floor to rest adn sleep everest curls up next to jaek while ashley lies down near a wall ashely hears something.....machines...she hears something like a factory working it stops and she goes back to bed part two: the hidden enemy! the next morning Everest wakes up to the sun in her face she stretches the licks jake jake: zzzzz Everest licks him again jake: ahahaha! (he scratches Everest on the head) Everest: how should we get Ashley up? jake: tickle her feet? Everest: mmm nah how bout we lick them! jake: hmm nah lets just tickle them Everest: ok you tickle one ill tickle the other the lick and tickle her Ashley: that tickles... (she wakes up with a sweet dreamy smile on her face) Everest: morning jake: morning Ashley: good morning guys.... Everest: remember anything yet? Ashley: no... (she stretches) Everest: lets start hiking (she grabs her back pack and gets going out the door) Ashley: hold on let me get my coat and mittens and scarf on! (she puts on her coat and boots) jake and Everest wait outside and wait for her to get her stuff Ashley comes out: ready! jake whispers: finnaly they hike on two hours later jake: hmm telling from that sky a blizzard is coming... Ashley not again... Everest: lets find shelter jake looks for a cave Everest: hear is a cave but there is something in there... (looks) a shadow moves across the wall Everest goes in and looks around a bit Everest: hello...!! Ashley: anything Everest? Everest: nope its ok they go in and settle down for the night midnight outside the cave.... a black shadow moves across the ground and a pawprint is left in the snow...and the howl of the creature...this cursed creature woke them instantly jake: whoah Everest keep down the noise plz... Ashley: yes please Everest: um? ok....? they go back to sleep and the howling starts again jake ties a scarf around Everest's mouth and goes back to sleep Everest gives a look and a whine the howling starts again jake and Ashley: Everest-? Ashley: she has a scarf on her she could not have done that... jake: y-your right... but what did? they all look at each other with worried looks they go outside and look around the shadow moves upon the hill when they come outside they see nothing...until a howl starts and they see upon a ledge a pup and evil looking pup a second later it dissapeered Ashley and jake and Everest stand there Everest: gzzpgzp Ashley: huh? Everest: gzzpzzpg jake unties the scarf Everest: thanks my nose was so hot... Ashley and jake giggle but not much Everest: l-lets go on I don't feel safe... jake gathers there stuff and they hike on... two hours later... the shadow moves in front of the cave and sniffs the tracks then follows them down the trail... to be continued! part three: yikes! son enough they found another cave to rest in and they lit a lamp and jake: mn its cold in hear Ashley: yes... (wipes the icicle off Everest's nose) Everest: thank you.... (shivers) Ashley: hehe jake: haha Everest: its not that funny!... (an icicle lands on her head jake: we better whisper or more will fall Ashley: ok they all settle down for the night until they hear a trudge trudge sound... everest: w-w-whats that?... jake: I-idk e-ever-est... they sit in horror and wait a evil looking monstrous robot dog roars appears robo-pup: ROAR!!! everest and jake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Ashley: zzzzz.... robo-pup ??? Everest and jake: ...... robo-pup: waurgh!! Everest and jake: AHHHHH!! (they run around screaming) robo-pup chase's Everest while jake hides on top of an icicle jake: h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h Everest: yeow ow ow!! the robo-pup corners Everest the robo-pup stops Everest: huh? a chainsaw comes outta its paw Everest screams the robot prepares to inhialate her... unfortunately for the robot jake poured a bunch of water on it robo-pup: bzzzz-zzzz Everest relaxes the robo-pup freezes jake wakes Ashley up Ashley: mmm yes- (sees the robot) Ashley: oh my... Everest: lets go... they leave the cave and head on south... chapter four: ice to met you! they trudge on through the frozen patchs of snow..freezen cold Everest: my ear's are frozen..... jake: my legs are frozen Everest: what about you Ashley? Everest: Ashley? (turns around and looks to see that her lips are frozen) jake: oh man.... Everest: does that convince you to find a place to sleep? jake: uh yeah.... they go into a cave Everest: whast with all the caves? jake chips the ice on ashleys lips jake: idk.... Everest's nose gets an icicle on it Everest: hey? jake: oh man! look at the size of it.... Everest trys to pull it off with her paw but it sticks to her paw Everest then shakes her paw but it wont come off....? Everest puts it in her moth but it freezes to her tongue Everest: wah...wah wah woh wah woh jake: uh oh... Ashley: mmm.... (lips are still frozen) jake continues chipping the ice off her lips Everest pulls on the icicle the icicle slaps onto her eye Everest pulls it off but it sticks to her rear left leg Everest steps on the ice and her right paw gets caught Everest falls down and sticks to the floor which is frozen jake: good grief.... Everest starts whimpering jake finishes defrosting Ashley's lips and starts to untangle Everest Ashley giggles a little Everest: wits wot wunny! Ashley: uh I think her tongueis numb jake: its okay Everest (scratches her head) Everest whimpers they all settle down for the night Ashley: hey jake? jake: yeah? Ashley: why are there so many caves around? jake: I have no idea.... Ashley: ok.... *yawns and falls asleep* part five: the shadow comes back the next morning everest woke up earlier than expected she had a feeling that something was wrong so she woke jake up jake: what? Everest: I don't think its safe hear anymore.... jake: ok? Everest and jake get everything packed and wait for Ashley to wake up Ashley wakes up: morni-why you all ready to go? Everest: I don't think it is safe anymore.... jake: so were leaving... Ashley gets up and puts on her coat: lets go then they leave that night.... Everest and jake: there it is there is adventure bay's train bridge!!! Ashley: oh good they follow the tracks downwards Ashley: hey look a shadow.... they all see the same shadow come toward them again jake: run for it! (they all run but the equipment slow them down) Everest drops hers and runs Ashley throws it at the thing jake runs around crazy like the robot approaches growling.... jake: why meeeeee!!!! (screams and a package of hotdogs fall out of his pocket) the robot stops and starts eating.... the hotdogs? jake: uh? Ashley and Everest pull him towards the train tracks and they start running down them chapter six: trains they all reach a train station on the tracks jake: scuse me.... station master: y-while gor blimey! you guys look like you were walking for weeks.... Ashley: we were.... station master: well come on inside there is warm food on the table! they go inside Ashley falls asleep on her chair while Everest sits by the stove eating a bone jake talks to the station master station: hmm son I think you were attacked by a wolf jake: it was weird and we must have been dillusional...but I guess your right it probably was a wolf... Ashley: zzzzzz...... jake: anyways where are we? station master: your about fifteen miles from Chicago.... jake: Chicago?! station master: that's right jake: oh man my compass must be off.... Everest: Chicago? jake: yes and we need to get to adventure bay... station master: well there is a train going there soon ill get you tickets for you and the lady jake: and Everest? station master: no dogs on the train unless in backage compartment jake: oh.... Everest: I don't mind really....much... jake: ok then station master gets there tickets and a dog carrier station master lets Ashley sleep in the extra room and jake sleeps near the ticker counter and Everest by the stove the next morning... the train arrives and Ashley and jake get on the train and Everest gets thrown into the backage compartment jake and Everest sit next to each other alone in a compartment jake hums to himself Ashley reads a book... Everest takes a nap two hours later the train stops jake: what happened? train conductor: the trestle is out... jake: oh man! Ashley: oh dear... they back up but the tracks are damaged and they get derailed everyone gets out they wait by the tracks jake gets Everest and Ashley and they stand and wait... then a shadow falls over Everest... Everest screams part 7: running jake whacks it with a log making it fall off a short clift Ashley: this way! (points up a slope) they start up the slope robot starts using chain saw hands to climb up Everest jake and Ashley make it down to the river Everest and jake jump across the lake Ashley heads up a slope to a log bridge robot appears Everest: Ashley!! jake pulls Everest behind the hills robot grabs Ashley Ashley screams Ashley pulls free and runs up the slope past the log Ashley trips and slides down a hill into briars robot follows her while cutting throwns with its chain saw hands Ashley dodges a chain saw but her coat and shirt get cut open something shiny sticks out underneath Ashley: huh?..... robot knocks her into the stream and prepares the final blow Ashley gasps and her memory returns Ashley: my...my memory its back! ashley: and im in trouble....(runs) robot takes a big leap and lands in front of her Ashley screams robot raises chainsaw hand ricochet kicks robots head Everest and jake and half of the paw patrol run up ricochet bashes the robot from side to side robot: bzzzt bzzztztztz robot collapses ricochet: whew..... robot; bzzzzzt....mwuhahaha hello ricochet I have imprisoned half of the paw patrol and I want twenty million dollars to get them back! mwuahahahha robot blows up ricochet has a grim look on his face Everest hugs the other pups while jake tells ryder what happened ricochet help Ashley up Ashley: thanks ricky-boy (kisses him on the cheek) jake ricky-boy?! Ashley: sure he's my boyfriend! jake: oh....man.... Ashley: what? jake um nothing.... Ashley: ok? jake walks away and sits on a rock ricochet: (whispers) think he has a crush on you jumper Ashley: (whispers) I know that but my heart belongs to you... ricochet: (whispers) I know that Ashley: (whispers) I wish I could do something for him.... ricochet: (whispers) maybe you can... epilogue chapter seven: the night of the curse of robo-pups killer snow pup!! Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon gallery evil robotic snow-pup.jpg|evil snow-pup-bot Category:Stories by grievous 321 Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon